The group of compounds known as polyphenols exhibit a wide variety of biological activities, and are widely used in topical formulations for treatment of the skin. One particularly widely exploited function of many polyphenols is as antioxidants. In this role, these compounds can serve two roles: they can protect the compositions in which they are delivered from oxidative degradation, as well as providing protection to the akin to which they are applied from the ravages of free radicals. Ironically, however, these protective molecules themselves are susceptible to damage from external sources. These versa-tile compounds are highly susceptible to degradation by exposure to heat or light, frequently resulting in discoloration of the composition in which they are contained, as well as diminishing their efficacy when applied to the skin. Because of this weakness, the true scope of their utility has not yet fully been realized. Compositions containing unprotected polyphenols are not likely to deliver their complete biological potential, and the provision of protective packaging or special handling necessary to preserve their activity is too costly to be commercially feasible on a large scale. Thus, there continues to be a need for polyphenol-containing compositions with improved stability and retained biological activity.